


Familiarity

by Awesome126753



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attempt at Humor, Cat Puns, Caught, Dating, Drinking, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Masturbation, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Stalking, Tags Are Hard, Vaginal Sex, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15489141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesome126753/pseuds/Awesome126753
Summary: At the age of 24, Marinette has had her share of flings and one night stands after breaking up with her boyfriend Adrien Agreste. One of them is chat noir. But she makes a painful realisation.





	1. To similar to be a coincidence

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue why I wrote this. . . But it was fun to write. I honestly have no excuse and I just went along with it, I made it up as I went I don't know if this will have more than one chapter (probably lol) or part but we will see, get ready for some cavity causing fluff and some "going straight to hell" smut. . . I think, no promises I am so sorry.

Marinette groaned as the light hit her. She screwed her eyes shut and felt around for her phone. Instead hitting the naked body of a man in her bed. Marinette scoffed, this peice of work was called Jake. And he was NOT what she was looking for. She shrugged and laid back down with him, inching closer to be out of the sun he wrapped an arm around her waist and held her loosely.

At the age of 24, Marinette had caught her fair share of flings and one night stands. Only after she broke up with her boyfriend, Adrien Agreste, when she was 22. 

=== 

They had been together since they where 17, Marinette and Adrien, but with Adrien's job as a model and her need to design along with the need of ladybug, the relationship had become boring. They fought all the time because of stress, they never saw one another because of work. It got to much for them to handle and they walked away. 

===

Marinette cuddled into the strong arms of Jake a bit longer till he woke up, they bid eachother goodbye with a kiss and Jake went on his way, they of course didn't exchange numbers. As soon as he was out the door she groaned as she let her hangover come through. 

She scoffed and crawled back to her bedroom of her apartment while Tikki got Marinette a glass of water and some Aleve. 

It was Saturday. Thank fucking god. No work, no nothing, just her and her bed. She slept soundly for the hours she got, curling up on the side Jake slept on and falling to sleep in the smell of sex, citrus polish, and crisp water. 

=== 

Marinette slept through the day and into early night, that is until her bladder protested and she had to use the bathroom. 

She got up reluctantly and got to the bathroom and relieved herself. She walked to the kitchen, now hungry, she made herself a hamburger and went back to her room to eat, she sat at her desk and found herself reading "Fifty Shades of Grey". She hummed as arousal bloomed within. 

She took the last bite of her burger and dusted her hands to the side as she chewed, she swallowed and picked up her book carring it and herself to her bed. She plopped down in the comfortable cushions and settled. Curling and un-curling her toes as she read.

She set the book aside and rubbed a hand over her clothed sex. She could feel the dampness through her pajama shorts and thin panties she let out a sigh as she cupped herself. While her other hand slipped up her tank top to fondle her creamy mounds of flesh. 

Her breath caught in her throat as she rolled her nipple with her index finger and thumb. She bit her lip as she slipped the hand that was rubbing her clothed pussy into her shorts and past her panties. She slid two fingers to her entrance to feel how wet she was. She pressed a finger to her clit and rubbed tight circles making herself gasp in the pleasure it brought. 

Marinette could honestly say the best sex she had was with herself, she knew her body well. Shuddering beneath her own touch as the flick of her fingernail sparked off her clitoris. Making her moan. Her circles where becoming lazier as her mouth slacked to an "o" she let out a little squeak as she picked up her movements and dipped her ring and middle finger into her entrance, making her stretch pleasantly as she curled her fingers against her tightening walls. 

She was on the brink, right on the edge. And then she heard a cough and cluttering of things coming from her bedroom balcony that looked over the city of Paris. 

She froze, her hands stopped immediantly as her warm blood and skin chilled. Her eyes narrowed as she slipped her hands from her panties and off the bed. She picked up a pair of fabric cutting scissors from her desk as she approached the door that led to the balcony. 

She heard laboured breaths as she approached. She flung the door open and pointed the scissors out right into the blushing face of Chat Noir. He was breathing heavily and trembling as he stepped back.

His hands flew down and his ears flattened as he stepped away. 

"Chat?" She asked with a raised eyebrow as she lowered the scissors. 

"P-Princess." Chat said timidly, his lips where quivering. 

She finally got a good look at him, his suit was zipped down and he was cupping his crotch, he looked in distress as he held his hands over his nether regions. His hair was more disheveled than usual as his ears pressed flat against his head. She cocked her head at him. 

"C-Chat, are you?-" She said popping her hip to the side as she leaned in and gestured to his covered crotch. She was cut off by him. 

"N-no princess, of course not, I just came to see you." He turned around and leaned on the concrete barrier he put himself away and dipped his suit up before she could see. 

"Chat, it's nothing to be ashamed of . . . Just why on my balcony?" She asked gently as she came up and leaned on the barrier next to him, nudging his bicep to press for information. 

"I'm not!" He exclaimed as his face flushed. He couldn't hide forever. 

She cocked an eyebrow at him. She scoffed and slid a hand to his still hard cock beneath his suit. 

"What's with the boner then?" She asked curiously as she rubbed her hands against his bulge. 

"Princess!" He cried as a furious blush scattered over his face, he was surprised by her actions. His hands flew to hers to take her off him but she didnt stop. 

"What? You're caught masturbating on my balcony at night, you don't think I deserve an expanation?" She asked taking her hand off him, earning herself a whimper from the black leather hero. 

He coughed and straitened himself. "Well if you must know. . . I- I've been kinda stressed lately and I wanted to see you. . . But then I saw you . . . And I couldn't control myself" he said, ashamed of his actions. His ears pressed flat again as he slumped. His attention was caught again by her giggle.

"Would you like to come in kitty?" She asked gently, her smile was warm and bright and it made his heart melt. 

He nodded dumbly and followed her back in. She lead him to the living room and set down on the couch with him, she gave him a pillow and held her own and she leaned in close. Waiting for him to speak. 

He explained what happened with the day. He admitted that he missed her and her warm cookies and cuddles. 

He received just that, Chat Noir was now full of chocolate chip cookies and was tucked into Marinette's side as she rubbed his scalp. They watched a movie about super heros. 

His purring rumbled in his chest and set little waves into her. She sighed happily and kissed his leather ear making him jolt, bumping his head against her chin. 

"Ow!" They said in unison as they pulled back, he rubbed his head, she rubbed her chin, they looked at eachother and laughed. 

"I'm sorry, I guess I took it to far huh?" She said through her giggles. 

He shook his head through his laugh and waved it off. "Paw-lease, it's my fault." He said with a a chuckle. His hands went to the ear she kissed and he blushed. 

"Princess?" Chat asked as he began to fidget. 

"Yes, kitty?" Marinette asked leaning back to her original spot. 

"May I kiss you?" He asked breathily as he inched towards her. 

Marinette cocked her head, she had kissed Chat lots of times. Why would this be different? She shrugged "I don't see why not" she said sitting up for him. 

He nodded and leaned in pressing his lips to hers tenderly as his hands went to her waist, this kiss was more than she expedcted as desire exploded with in her. 

She fisted her hands into his hair and tugged at his locks of golden. He growled as his hands went to her hips. She was having a guess it was because mother of them got to finish earlier, who cares, why not finish now? 

His hands went down further to cup her ass. He began to knead the soft fleas there, earning himself a soft moan from Marinette as she felt him smirk against her mouth. She gasped at the new sensation and he waisted no time in shoving his tongue in her mouth. 

They played the game of exploration as tongues searched cheeks, tasting one another. Then in wresling as there tongues curled with one another, Chat sucked her tongue in his mouth and pulled back with a pop as a trickle of saliva travel down his chin. 

"Princess . . ." He murmured huskily as he held her ass. 

She smiled gently at him and lifted up more, cupping the top of his head to hold him down almost and that was exactly her intention. She nibbled the tip of his ear, sucking gently as she peppered kissed to it. 

He let out a mewl of pleasure as he leaned into her, kneading her ass still he shifted underneath her she let go of his head and held his shoulders as she kissed his other ear. 

He lifted her easily. And carried them back to her bedroom. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her, he held onto her ass. 

She pulled back and looked at him "Kitty . . . I want to play with you . . ." She whined softly and he nodded as he set her on the bed gently. 

"Don't worry, Princess, we can play all you want" he said softly, slipping a hand into her pajama shorts and panties and his fingers found her clit quickly. 

She gasped at the sensation as he rubbed her, careful of his clawed fingers as he slicked her arousal up and down her folds. 

The pleasure left briefly as he shucked her of her pajamas and deep red panties. He then lifted her tank top and tossed it aside. He gazed at her with lustful eyes as he looked at her tremble. He picked his lips hungrily at her and eyes her pussy. 

His eyes asked permission, she granted it to him with a nod and he was between her legs in an instant, legs spread wide by his hands as he held her thighs firmly as they had threatened to clamp on him. 

He lapped at her heated core, flicking the end of his tongue across her clit. Curling his tongue around the sensitive nub as he brought it to his lips and sucked. 

She gasped and let out a choked moan, he knew what he was doing, and it didn't surprise Marinette that he did. She gryrated her hips against his mouth, her entranced was greedy for him. His teeth clasped around her pink bundle of nerves gently, sliding his tongue around her folds before lapping at her juices again.

Her hands dug in his hair, he was pressing all the right buttons, it was like he knew her body just as well as she did. Her back arched as her orgasm hit her. 

He chuckled and licked his lips from her salty cream. Her hands tossed back on the bed and she panted heavily. She slid his gloves off and set the aside as he began to undo his suit. 

He pulled the bell zipper down to his painfully erect cock, he stroked himself a few times and crawled on top of her, he slid himself across her slick folds, casing his dick in her juices as the head flicked against her clit. 

She let out throaty curses as her hands went to his neck, she kissed him deeply. Rubbing his shoulders to will him on. He obliged and slid into her, it was a tight fit considering he was pretty big. She gasped out, letting a hand clamp over her mouth to keep her moans. 

Her eyes widened with sudden realization at the stretch, she was reminded of someone. She would never get the 5 years she spent with a man who was exclusive to her, she had gotten to know his body well. And well, the feel of Chat Noir's cock stiring in her felt all to familiar. 

"Adrien?"


	2. Finishing the Puzzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is now thinking about how Chat Noir and Adrien Agreste are the saame person and is determined to figure it out. There's no way that this could bite her in the ass later.

Marinette starred at him as he let her adjust, his breathing was laboured and his eyes where closed. He either didn't hear, or didn't mind that she said another man's name, that also turned out to be his identity. Her head spun. 

She was in the middle of thinking about her options until he started to thrust into her. It was calculated. He dug his hands into her hips as she thrusted, making her squeal for him as she began to meet him. His actions where making it very hard to think. 

If her kitty was Adrien. She needed more information. She brought him closer, wrapping her legs around his waist. She licked a stripe up his neck from his collar to his chin, making him shiver and let out a little mewing sound. 

She flipped them and straddled him she continued to bounce on him and all he did was watch her, all he did was watch how she moved down. 

She knew this was Adrien's favorite position because he could watch, and chat was doing just that. Even if she did have her contraceptive, when his cock twitched she got off him, pulling him out gently on her next bounce. 

She heard him whine. 

"Marinette, the fuck-" 

"Hush, kitty, you're in no position to make demands are you?" She asked settling herself between his legs. 

"N-no princess, I'm not." He answered, he restrained himself from bucking his hips as she took him in her hands. 

She smirked at him as he moaned again, she pumped him faster and lapped at his head. She could taste herself on him. 

She ran her hands through the golden curls at the base of his cock, she tugged the little hairs and she earned herself a girl like squeak, it was the same noise Adrien made when she did it to him. 

She smirked again, as she fondled his balls, she sucked him in her mouth, her deep throating skills where mastered through Adrien, he was a sucker for it, in the end Marinette just learned how to force her gag reflex back when she did it. 

"P-Princess, holy fuck" he hissed as he bucked, she let him. 

She couldn't reply to him, her mouth was full and it was rude to speak with your mouth full. She continued sucking and pushed from the base to the tip of his cock. 

She got an idea, something that she knew only Adrien to do, if Chat did this, she would have her match. She felt him twitch multiple times in her mouth, time to spring, she let go of his cock and bit into his inner thigh, making him squeal and cum all over her. 

It was Adrien. She was confused, upset, and . . . Not surprised? 

He panted as a little sheen of sweat laid across his skin, his hips stopped bucking and his hands feel from her hair. 

"Damn . . ." He huffed out. 

"Adrien?" She asked 

"Yeah?" He said back, a split second went by before he jolted up "I-i mean, NO! Whose Adrien? What kind of douche bag has a name like that? I mean Adrien?! Really?! Come on princess that's just stu-" 

He was cut short. Marinette had walked over to him and pressed her lips to his. He sighed into the kiss, she let go of him, straddled his hips and rocked him back and fourth. 

"You just called yourself a douche bag." Marinette said softly as she let his head. 

"Well . . . I feel like one" Chat whispered. 

"You should, it's been two years, no calls or texts or visits, and now you turn out to be my best friend." She said, curling herself into his neck. He hugged her tighter and leaned his head on her shoulder. 

"Im sorry Marinette, I just could let you go." He admitted. 

"You didn't seem to think that two years ago" he mumbled into his neck, he only nodded. 

"I know, this is my fault, but I just . . . I hated myself for it, so I thought that seeing you as chat would help me cope . . . And it did for a little while, but I'm still in love with you." He murmured as he rocked her. 

"Adrien, can you please just get out of this suit so we can talk?" She asked in a whiny voice. She didn't want to have this conversation, but she knew it was needed. 

He nodded and detransformed, he was now in clothes and his kwami floated away with a complaint, something about camembert that Marinette didn't catch onto.

Adrien grabbed Marinette's chin and lifted her head to meet his eyes. They where still the same spring meadow green, but it was sad. She knew her share was sad to as they cuddled into one another. 

The walking away was mutual. They didn't see eachother enough and when they did it was usually ended with a fight. Marinette understood the situation along with Adrien. Although she still cared for him, and he still loved her. 

This time was one of the few they spent together. Tangled with eachother, slow steady breathing. Cuddles on the bed in her apartment that now didn't feel as cold as it used to. 

"I missed this" they said in unison breaking the silence, they peeked at one another and shared a small laugh. 

Marinette got out if his arms and went to the bathroom she cleaned herself up wiping the warm washcloth over her chest where he came and then in between her legs. 

He was soon in the bathroom to, cleaning his manhood with a different washcloth. They both finished cleanup and caught eachother gaze. He took the cloths and placed them in the laundry basket in the corner of the bathroom, he kissed her temple before she lead him to the closet. 

she put and oversized shirt and panties on. Adrien kicked his shoes off and undressed himself to his boxers. 

She got back into bed and he followed her in. Wrapping a blanket around her and pulling her close. She twisted her legs with his, letting the scents of him and his cologne take over. 

"I really did miss this Marinette" he whispered softly as he held her in his arms. 

"I . . . I did to" she whispered back. It wasn't a lie, she did miss him, she wanted to settle back down but it was always hard without thinking of him. Hence the one night stands.

He nodded, shifting, he burried his face in between her breasts letting the shirt she was wearing scratch over his cheek bones. 

They sighed in content and fell to sleep once more. 

===

The next morning, Adrien woke up first. He unwrapped himself from Marinette and tucked her back in. He walked through the bedroom door and began to make breakfast for them.

Sunday, he had cleared his schedule. He's a model no longer living under his father's roof, he was up for hire, problem was, no one hired him. He made his living by working at a restraunt, earning extra tips by flashing some chick a models grin, she would leave extra cash, and her number. 

Adrien never called them. Only taking the cash for food and bills and then tossing the little scraps of paper and notes away. 

Marinette on the other hand was running and online boutique that she designed for and was working on plans to build the popular fashion boutique into a company. She was her own boss, and she liked it that way. 

Adrien was busy cooking. Marinette was in bed, the sun was shining, everything was perfect. 

Marinette reached to the side, feeling around for Adrien instead of her phone. She lifted her head, raised up and stretched after not finding the warm body of him. The smell of breakfast hit her beautifully and she smiled to herself. 

She got out of the bed and walked to the kitchen to find him, he was still cooking. 

"Morning princess" he said with a genuine, warm smile. 

"Good morning Adrien" she said back, she clambered into the black stool at the edge of the island and stared at him happily. He finished breakfast and made two plates he set one in front of her, then sat next to Marinette with his plate. 

"Looks good Adrien, thank you" She said picking up a fork, he picked up his and they clinked them together before digging into the plate of pancakes and eggs and sausage. 

=== 

"That was delicious" Marinette said as she put the plates in the dishwasher, Adrien sat at the island with a glass of orange juice. 

"I'm glad you liked it Marinette" Adrien said cheerfully, flashing her a smile. To be honest, she would pay an extra $20 to see that smile again too. He was dazzling.

They sat in comfortable silence before Adrien spoke up again. 

"Do you want to go for a date tonight?" He asked leaning in for his answer. 

She contemplated it for a moment with the tap of her chin. Marinette sighed with a content smile and nodded, why not? She wouldn't mind a date with him. 

"I'd love to." She stated and he smiled widely at her. 

=== 

20 minutes after they got him from their date, the place was scattered with clothes and Adrien and Marinette where panting on the bed. 

"We should do this" Adrien said out of breath, as he slid his hand into hers. 

"Yeah, agreed" Marinette panted back to him. 

He kissed her nose and dragged then both to the bathroom for a much needed shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no shame. Sure it might have had a sucky ending but . . . Yeah I have no excuse. Leave a comment! I love feedback! 
> 
> Leave me a suggestion to, maybe I'll turn your comment into a story!


	3. Recap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By populard demand, a scene about Marinette and Adrien's date. They can't keep their hands to themselves, well, feet in this case, let's see how it goes when Marinette plays footsie with Adrien. this is turning into something way longer than expected but let's roll with this it's fun to write.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you sinners. 
> 
> Leave me comments for suggestions, I read through them thoroughly and take each one into consideration. They always make my day!

It's been 2 weeks. 2 pleasant weeks. Adrien had been staying with Marinette since she found out and she wouldn't have it any other way, although she couldn't tell if what she felt for him was love, she was still confused. She told Plagg that she would murder him and he would never see his camembert ever again if he told Adrien she was Ladybug, meaning Tikki had to stay hidden. 

Tikki was okay with it, as long as she had her supply of biscuits and cookies she would be fine. 

Adrien came up from behind her and snaked an arm around her waist. The other hanging loosely at her stomach as he nuzzled in between her shoulder blades. She chuckled, turning the faucet off and drying her hands from her chore to clean the dirty dishes. 

She placed her arms over his, rubbing his knuckles gently. 

"Someone's affectionate today" she cooed, not that she was complaining about it. 

"Yes princess" he said through the rumbling purr that was stored in his chest. 

She chuckled a bit a bit and turned in his loose arms, wrapping her arms around his neck she snuggled into his shoulders. 

"Time for bed?" She asked soothingly as she pet his hair. 

He nodded as he nuzzled her cheeks. She picked him up and he willing wrapped his legs around her waist, he had gotten used to her manhandling him, he found a bitg of comfort in it. . . Not to mention the fact that he knew she could kick his ass if she wanted and Adrien found that hot as fuck. 

She carried him to her bed and set him down, he curled up on his side she changed quickly and crawled in with him. She was immediantly casted as the little spoon as he tucked into her. 

His breathing slowed along with his purrs. He finally fell asleep. She sighed contently as she rolled to her back, keeping him at her side as he cuddled her. She thought back to 2 weeks ago when she found out. Mainly to how there date went and the activities that followed.

=== 

Marinette clasped the small necklace on over her black a-line dress. Adrien was taking her out tonight. She sighed, picking at her bun making sure it was straight. She looked at herself in the mirror, eyelashes curled seductively, with pale pink lips that could kill any man with a single kiss. 

The ringing of her doorbell brought her attention back to something other than how perfect she wanted to look. She patted her cheek to wake herself, she clambered down the hallway as she tried putting her heels on. She fixed her shoe situation and opened the door to see a sharply dress Adrien Agreste standing infront of her. 

She was suddenly dazed again as she looked at him hungrily. She could fuck him right there in the hall way with the entire building watched as long as it meant she could have him for the rest of her life. 

"-ette, Marinette." Adrien said snapping his fingers. She pulled out from her daze and smiled reassuringly, and they where soon out the door and walking to the restraunt. They made small talk, like how has you day been, good, yours? Stuff like that.

They walked into a nice restraunt. Adrien being a perfect gentleman held the door for her and seated her at the table. There waiter, let call her Bethany, gave them wine menus first, Adrien pulling Marinette out of the fire of the selection picked one and then they went through the menu, ordering for themselves, Bethany tool there menus, flashing a smile at Adrien and left to fulfill their orders. 

"Soooo. . ." Marinette started "what have you been doing these uh . . . Past two years?" She asked casually only finishing the sentence in her head 'And three months, 1 week and 5 days.' 

"Well, my father let me go from modeling, he saw that I wasn't. . . Happy." Adrien said with a fake ass smile. 

"So what do you do now then Adrien?" She asked cocking her head to the side. 

"I still model, and I work at a restraunt, I make big enough tips to pay the bills so it's pretty nice." He said with a shrug as he sipped his wine, he couldn't complain about his life, except, he could. He didn't have Marinette with him. 

"Oh, that sounds nice." Marinette said with a smile. 

Adrien slipped a hand to hers and held it for a little while, he gave her gentle, affectionate squeezes and she returned them. 

Bethany brought then their food and they separated so they could eat, Bethany smiled brightly at Adrien and he smiled back, oblivious as always. Marinette sighed, and picked at her food, she didn't like that Adrien was so good looking, because then it just made other people stare at him. Marinette was the only one that wanted to look at him. 

A grin came to her face as she slipped her heel off. She dug her toes into his shin and rubbed up and down, earning his attention. He peeked up at her and blinked as if he didn't understand. He cocked his head to the side and she rolled her eyes. She gave him her sex eyes and he came to sudden realization as blush flushed over his cheeks as she pressed her toes into the crotch of his slacks. 

He shuddered, she smiled as she rubbed his cock through his slacks, she was doing anything to keep this date interesting, they already knew everything about one another, what is there to find out? 

He continued to eat, hoping the red in his face would calm. She continued as if nothing was happening, he thanked God for table cloth that day so he could hide his shame and embarrassment and the now hard cock he was sporting. 

"Mari . . . Nette." He breathed out as he peaked up at her. She was inoccent as ever as she took a bite of her chicken. 

"Fuck." Adrien hissed quietly. 

Marinette giggled at this and retreated from his painful erection. The waitress came back over and eyed Adrien's flushed face, she thought it was the cutest thing in the world, she began going over the desserts for that evening. 

Marinette held her hand up to silence her. Bethany stopped talking and looked to Marinette expectantly. 

"Actually, we'd like the check." Marinette said with a smile. 

Bethany narrowed her eyes at the girl. But nodded and left, coming back moments later with the check, Marinette got it before Adrien and fished her wallet from her purse, she slipped her credit card in and it was whisked away again. 

"Marinette, why would you do that, I could have paid." Adrien said with a groan of defeat. His erection was now calming down at the dilemma. 

"Lets just say, I basically own a company and I'm saying sorry for teasing you." Marinette said with a grin. 

Bethany came back a few moments later with Marinette's card and her receipt. Marinette took them and put them back in her purse. Bethany began to ramble on about how much she wanted them to come back soon. Marinette nodded her thanks and tipped her kindly. 

Marinette was getting ready to leave as she sighed a few things on the receipt to finish paying for the meal, Bethany passed by them with a tray of red wine and champagne for another table, and then (You guessed it) Bethany tripped over nothing, splashing the drinks all over her, the glasses and champagne flutes crashed to the floor and shattered, Bethany had caught her footing, and the tray and looked at Marinette who was dripping with red wine and champagne. 

"Miss! I am so sorry, are you alright?" Bethany exclaimed with a gasp, she smirked evily behind her hand.

"Yes, I'm fine, if I could just have a napkin or something." Marinette said shaking her hands of the liquids. 

Adrien took Marinette's hands in his and examined her. He picked up the cloth napkin and wiped her face from the wine. She kept his concentrated gaze as he dabbed all the liquids off her face. Bethany grumbled something and began to pick up the large glass pieces.

Adrien took his suit jacket off and wrapped it around her shoulders. Then proceeded to lead her out of the restraunt. 

=== 

When Marinette arrived back home with Adrien, he would put up with none of her nonsense, he stripped her out of her soaked dress and placed it in her washer, Marinette protested to it, it was only a dress but she didn't want it to be ruined. 

"It will be fine princess, I promise" Adrien cooed as he picked up her half naked form and carried her to the bathroom. 

She sighed and grumbled as she was placed on the bathroom vanity. He slid her heels off and set them on the ground with a 'clack'. She sighed, those where her favourite black heels too, fuck everyone in that restraunt, more Bethany than anyone else. 

She was snapped out of her daze when Adrien kissed her knee and hummed in satisfaction. 

"You taste so sweet my princess." He purred at her as he kissed her other knee. 

"It's the wine." Marinette said softly, running a hand through his hair. 

"Ah ah princess. You taste amazing without the wine." He stated matter of factly with a Chat like grin, how did she not notice this sooner? 

"Kitty. . ." She murmured, while he slid a hand up her thigh. 

"Just relax Marinette, let me clean you." He said softly. His voice was a bit husky. 

She only nodded fisting her hand in his hair again as she watched him. Her eyes fluttering at the sight of Adrien kissing up her thigh and over her stomach. She whined at him, begging softly with her voice to lip lock her heat. 

He chuckled and pulled her back to him. He gripped her damp hair and forced his tongue in her mouth, tasting her gently as he French kissed his princess. He picked her up again and set her down off the vanity. He rolled the sleeves of his white button down up to his elbows and began to fill the tub with warm water. 

Marinette shivered. She took her hair out of her bun and slipped her damp panties off. Adrien gave her a look, telling her not to move, she didn't dare defy it. Adrien picked her up again and set her down gently in the bath tub.

He took the shower head from its magnet on the wall and turned the water back on to rinse her. Starting with her hair, he kissed her temples gently, skiing his lips over her eyes and to her nose as he ran his fingers through her hair. She groaned in satisfaction as he washed her. 

"Adrien?" Marinette asked 

"Marinette?" Adrien said back in recognition. 

"Is it a bad thing that I'm still loving you?" She asked timidly. 

His stopped for a moment, a split second and continued, his gazed soften and he kissed her lips tenderly. 

"No, because I still love you to." He said with a genuine smile. 

"What did you do without me?" She asked timidly. 

"I waited. . . And jerked off, a lot." He said with a crooked smile as his face flushed. 

Marinette giggled and flicked water at him, he chuckled to and continued. Marinette felt a bit bad at his statement. It was sweet that he did that but she didn't wait. She tried to forget. Tried to move on. Although it never seemed to work, and her mind still drifted to him while someone else was in her bed, she couldn't get over the fact that she didn't wait for him like she should have. She decided to wait to tell him about her flings. 

"What did you think about when you did?" She asked cheekily. His gaze lifted back to hers and he leaned in close. 

"You, Marinette." He said honestly. 

She flushed and rubbed her neck sheepishly. She closed the space between them again and kissed him sweetly. He let out a content sigh, gripping the side's of her hair he pressed further into the kiss, deepening it. He got a towel and wrapped it around her chest, lifting her from the tub he let the rest of the towel drop, his lips never leaving hers. 

She giggled and broke for air. She smiled widely at him as she towel dried herself and dried her hair. She dropped the towel and attacked him pushing him back against the door with a thud. It was heated, and something of Adrien's was rising and he knew it wasn't his mother from her grave.

Adrien ripped out if his button up shirt, slamming it to the ground as he pulled Marinette flush against his chest, his erection prodding her tummy. She moaned into his mouth as she pulled at his belt. Unbuckling it and whipping it from the belt loops she opened the door and shoved him out of his, tossing his belt away she walked over to him hungrily. 

He took no time in shedding himself of his pants. She lifted him surprisingly and carried him to her bed. Slamming him down in it she straddled his hips and began to grind him into oblivion. Pinning His wrists down she attacked his neck and started to suck roughly. He groaned as he rolled his hips to hers, pressing his erection to her heated pussy. 

She moaned in delight and pulled back, wanting to get back at the task. She pulled his boxers dowm, letting them pool around his ankles. She climbed back on top of him they took a moment to look at eachother, to study eachothers flushed faces. Adrien rubbed her upper arms as she panted staring at him as she leaned on his chest. She bent down, capturing his lips in a delicate kiss that seemed timeless although it only lasted a few seconds. 

=== 

30 minutes later, Adrien laid next to Marinette, panting for his breath same as his lover. He twined his fingers with hers and kissed her knuckles. 

"We should do this again." He said with a chesire smile. 

She giggled and bit her lip seductively at him. 

"Agreed."


	4. ANNOUNCEMENT! it's okay I promise

Hello my lovlies! Some of you are asking for a new chapter but I don't know what to right about besides Adrien coming to the realization that Marinette is Ladybug, honestly this story was supposed to be a one shot but it bloomed into something more! me being a small writer I was floored to see all the support on this story! This community is so amazing and so awesome! 

In conclusion, there is more to come to this story but I'm gonna need some help, I've thought about bringing a coauthor in! But I want this story to be mine specifically since I don't write much on my own. So that's why I've decided to ask all of you! 

Help me with some suggestions to the story! Any idea is a good idea and I will respond to ask about your thoughts and ideas! I love all the comments and criticism I get when it comes to story writing! But believe me when I say reading your ideas and theories are amazing! 

Help me write the chapters to this story by sending me suggestions in the comment section below! I love you all and I can't wait to create the next chapter with you!

Love Kat


	5. 27 Dresses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback in the beginning, a bit of filler chapter and light smut :3

Marinette laid on her bed, hands folded behind her head, earbuds jammed into her ears and music blasting. One knee was bent while the other rested over the top of it. Her toes flexed and curled in irritation. 

"Fuuuuuuuck." She moaned. 

Marinette screwed her eyes shut and turned over to lay on her stomach. Around her, empty chip bags and candy bar wrappers littered her bed and the floor.

Marinette and Adrien had broken up a month ago and she still hated herself for her decision. It had to be done. She knew it did. And so did Adrien. 

She looked out her window and sighed. It wasn't her night to patrol but she wanted out of her apartment. It was stuffy, hot, and a complete mess. It looked like a flaming garbage truck rampaged through all the rooms and Marinette just couldn't be bothered to clean it up. 

She groaned loudly, dramatically. Maybe she would get out some other time. But not tonight, she had a romcom to watch. 

"27 Dresses, here I come." Marinette grunted and pushed herself out of bed. 

===

Marinette shook her head. Shoving herself out of her flashback. She put the movie she held in her hands, '27 Dresses', her go to romcom when ever she felt overly emotional, she definatly felt overly emotional. 

Adrien wouldn't speak to her that day, she didn't really know why. 

It was four months after their first date, and they agreed to continue to go out to try again, they where affectionate and they texted eachothers every day. But today was different. Adrien wouldn't answer a single call or text from her. 

She ran her fingers through her long hair and turned the living room light out. If he would come, he would come. If not, oh well. She's spent so much time in her life waiting for him. She wouldn't waste another second with it. 

Marinette turned the hall light out and dragged herself to her room. She stripped out of her shirt and pants. She threw her bra across the room unceremoniously and crawled into the cool comforter and sighed. 

She tucked herself in like a burrito and pressed her face into her pillows. Avoiding Adrien's side of the bed. She didn't want to smell his cologne and get sad. 

===

She felt claws on her skin, on her waist and breasts, and the feel of cool leather took over her senses. Along with the smell of wood polish and tea leaves. 

She hummed and her back arched into the hands that caressed her pebbling nipples. She bit her lip and opened her eyes, two vibrant green ones stared back at her. 

"Kitty-"

"Shhh princess, let me take care of you." He whispered and kissed her naked shoulder. 

She only nodded in response and let him work. She ran her fingers through his hair and smiled sleepily. He was here, he was home. He pressed the claw of his thumb into her nipple and pinched them with his index finger, before beginning to roll them. Making her moan softly. He locked his lips around her other breast and sucked purple, possessive bruises across them. She moaned a little louder buy was cut off again.

By her phone. 

Ringing.

'Well I've got thick skin and an elastic heart  
But your blade it might be too sharp  
I'm like a rubber band until you pull too hard  
But I may snap when I move close  
But you won't see me fall apart  
'Cause I've got an elast-'

She picked it up. Silencing her ringtone. She placed it to her ear and a familiar voice began yo speak, she raised a brow and Chat just pouted. Then the voice hit her.

"Wait, wait, slow down, Jake?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't edit for shit, leave me a comment. 
> 
> Marinettes ringtone is "Elastic Heart" by Sia


	6. It's Hidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some stalkerish moments with Jake :/
> 
> Dominant moment with Chat :3
> 
> Smut, duh

"Jake?" Marinette asked timidly into her phone. Chat cocked his head and frowned. 

Chat got off her and sat at the edge of the bed. 

"How did you even get my number? I never gave it to you, and you didn't give me yours." Marinette said and played with a strand of her hair. 

"I. . . Um, it's not that important now, but would it be okay if we did something tomorrow? Perhaps tonight?" Chat heard him say, he grimaced and looked away, further down. 

"Well," Marinette looked at Chat and sighed through her nose. "It's a bad time right now, but I wouldn't mind hanging out tomorrow." She stated. 

A sigh of relief sounded into the ear piece. "I'd like that, well I have your number, and you have mine now, I'll text you tomorrow." He said. For a moment he almost sounded breathless. 

"Yes, tomorrow, goodnight Jake." She said. 

"Of course, goodnight my queen." He panted and hung up. She blushed a bit at the name and set her phone down. She paled when Chat looked at her with hungry and dark eyes. 

"A-Adrien-" She began to speak his name but he silenced her. 

"Who might that have been Princess?" Chat asked as he crawled back towards her. 

"I-I-" 

"That's not a very good answer for this cats ears." He said sharply. He pulled his boots off and tossed them to the end of the bed. 

Before she could speak chat pushed her down on the bed and settled between her legs. She flushed but didn't dare move. 

"Mine, all mine." He whispered huskily to her. His breath smelled sweet, of whipped cream and the slightest hint of champagne. 

She nodded her agreement dumbly, stunned with the sudden dominance he showed. Her lips parted to let out a little pant and he closed his own mouth over hers. 

She keened as he began to grind into her roughly. She moaned into his mouth as he bit her lip and dragged it from her teeth. Chat smirked and raked his claws against her thigh as she locked her legs around his waist. 

"Chat, Kitty please." She begged as she rolled her hips against his hardening cock. 

"Ah, ah. . . You've been naughty princess." He purred and nipped at her skin. 

"H-Haaa~" She moaned and arched into him. 

Chat chuckled and gripped her ass. His claws dug into her and made little divots in her skin. She moaned and bucked against him. 

Chat gave her thigh a smack and then rubbed the reddening area, soothing the stung skin with his cool hand. She moaned into his neck and clung to him. 

He rutted against her and grunted a bit as he did so. He could feel her wetness through her panties and his suit. He grazed his claws against the fabric of her panties and tore them off. 

Chat zipped his suit down and tossed it away before aligning with her entrance. She wiggled, trying to get friction she desperately wanted. He grinned and with the snap of his hips he thrusted into her. 

===

The image lit up the room. It wasn't in complete focus, but it was just enough. The man sitting infront of the camera smirked and gripped his cock. 

Jake grunted as he thumbed the red tip as he looked at the camera. This women, Marinette, she was such a tease. Moaning wantonly for Chat Noir when he knew that she still wanted him. 

He dragged his hand up and down quickly but lazily as he watched the superhero fuck her into the mattress. He knew he would outlast the cat boy.

Jake had been doing this for the past four and a half months, since there first night alone in her bed. He had woken early and placed his camera perfectly. It was small and hidden by a potted plant in the corner. But her had perfect view of Marinettes bed along with 24/7 servailence. 

It had come in handy. He did it quite often actually. 

It also came in handy to know that the women he loved was Ladybug, and the man she was currently screwing was Adrien Agreste. . .


	7. Saturdays are supposed to be good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien are going for a coffee date but Adrien is unfortunately whisked away. So when a stranger catches her when she trips and falls she more than surprised to find out who it is. (I bet you sickos can guess.)
> 
> Kidding I love you all.

Marinette blinked her eyes open. It was devastatingly hot in her room. And the heavy body that laid on her didn't help a single bit. She smiled at her boyfriend. She curled her hands in Adriens hair. Running her delicate fingers through the silky blonde locks lovingly. 

She stopped and looked at the little bruises on her arms. She sighed. They each looked like there own little world of different shades of purple. 

She wormed her way out from under his body and winced. She was sore.

She grazed the hickies and bruises that littered her neck and skin. She wasn't in the slightest bit mad at him. She sat up and tossed the heavy blanket off her. 

Her sensitive skin immediately buzzed with the cold air that hit her. Her nipples pebbled and perked at the airs touch. This was her favorite time of morning. Fall, cold and simply thawing as the world began to warm up with the steadily rising sun. 

She smirked at Adrien's gently tossed hair. He said flat on his stomach and snuggled his pillow. One leg a bit lifted than the other. She crawled over to him and sat up on her knees.

Her cheshire grin didn't fade in the slightest. She swung a leg over him and sat directly on his ass. She wiggled a bit to be more comfortable. 

Marinette stared at the taut muscles on his back before leaning in. She nipped his earlobe and he peeked an eye open. 

"Mar-bear." Adrien groaned sleepily, as if he was going to protest to her. 

"Shhh." She hushed and pressed her gentle and smooth hands into his back. Massaging the taut muscles, soothing the tense knots and tightness in his back. 

He smiled and relaxed against her gentle touch. Sighing softly when she continued to press light kisses to his skin as she worked. She pressed her cheek against him and smiled. He smiled back lazily at her and the couple laid there. Marinette using him as a pillow while he had the same pleasure of using her for a blanket. 

"Good morning my love." Adrien whispered softly and reached back with a hand to stroke her hair. 

"Good morning darling." Marinette said back silkily. 

Marinette rolled off him so he could sit up. But she just went right back to straddling him. They nuzzled eachothers silently and smiling as sunlight filled the room. Adrien's hands roamed her curves as Marinette's fingers danced on his shoulders and the nape of his neck. 

=== 

Jake only wished that she and him could do that every morning. What he wouldn't give to trade places with Adrien. 

Well. . . Maybe he did have something to give. 

===

"Why don't we go out for breakfast today. . . It's Saturday, I don't have to work." Marinette said easily. 

Adrien nodded. "I would enjoy that very much princess." He said. 

Adrien hung off the bed and grabbed his jeans. He pulled his phone from the back pocket and scrolled through messages as Marinette began to dress. 

He frowned at one message in particular. "Can we take a rain check? My father wants to meet with me in an hour." He explained. 

Marinette twisted her head in his direction. She gave an assuring smile and nodded. "Sure baby. I suppose I can just go with Alya, or maybe Rose." She said with a shrug and pushed her blouse into her jeans before following It with a belt. 

"Thank you princess. I'll make it up, I pawmise." He said with a grin. She rolled her eyes at his lame line and he began to get dressed as well. 

=== 

Marinette walked into the coffeehouse. She wasn't able to get a hold of Alya or Rose. She suspected they had had their own extravagant night with there significant others. 

Marinette instead was going to meet up with Mylene, who wasn't there yet. She walked up to the ordering counter and chose her regular coffee. She waited a bit before she was handed her drink. She paid and gave a bright smile. Turning a round her nose collided with a hard chest. 

She fell over slightly as coffee spilled from her cup to her blouse and then the ground. She was following the cup to the floor too but a hand caught her and pulled her up. She was unfolded in strong arms. It was warm surprisgly since her stained blouse clung to her skin. At least she was lucky enough to have iced coffee instead of scalding. 

"Woah there cinnabun." A cheeky and familiar voice spoke. Marinette looked up from the strangers chesr and was met face to face with Jake. Her eyes blew wide. He smiled warmly at her and tipped her chin back. 

"You okay there?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cant edit. 
> 
> Leave me a comment I love to hear your feedback, it always makes my day!
> 
> Love, Kat


	8. Announcement

Ahhh lord where do I start. I guess this fanfiction is on indefinite hiatus. 

Life happens even when we don't want it to. Sorry guys, hopefully I can get back into the swing of things on this fan fix but it's getting kinda heavy for me. 

Honestly I'm a teenager working a job, highschool, and working to write her own both but also moving at the same time. It's a lot. I got time to write today but it was about lighter happier things. 

 

So yeahhhhhhh. 

Sorry guys, don't kill me yet, enough sad shit, it'll come back don't worry! 

And come on 150+ kudos, over 7100 hits, and +25 comments, you guys are so amazing with the support. 

I love you my readers, stay tuned and don't give up on me!

Love Kat

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry . . . Stick around for the next chapter if your not ready to kill me yet. 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated. I love feedback! 
> 
> Leave me a suggestion of what I should write next.


End file.
